the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Teiji Gomu
'Approval:' 5/29/17 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Teiji has dark brown hair and eyes. Teiji wears a black half robe, with a hood and lower face cover attached. He also wears black pants with a blue sash wrapped around his waist and flung over his shoulder as well as blue shin and arm guards. Teiji tends to wear his hood and lower face cover during missions but keeps them off when he is hanging out around the village or with friends. When he is not on a mission he is known as a fun-loving, care-free person who always looks for a good time. When he is on a mission however he takes things very seriously and uses his sharp mind to analyze his situations thoroughly. He uses his techniques with precision and considers himself a surgeon on the battlefield. Anytime he makes a mistake, he is hard on himself and tries to make sure he never makes the same mistake twice. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 9 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP: 65 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lava Release ' '''Genin 2: Banked ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Lava Release # Lava Release: Fiery Rock Bullet - The user expels lava from their mouth or weapon, which quickly solidifies into a single big boulder of molten rock and is fired with tremendous force towards a target. 10CP # Lava Release: Rubber Chains - The user creates two rubber chains that shoot out from the users hands or weapon. These chains can be used for attacking a target by piercing them or being used as whips, if they remain after one round then 5CP must be spent to keep them out each round, these chains are not used to bind. The chains can also be used for maneuvering if needed i.e. being shot into the ground so the user can pull himself down from the air. 5CP upkeep # Lava Release: Rubber Wall - The user creates an enormous torrent of lava from the ground directly in front of them, which then forms into a wall possessing immense durability due to its rubber consistency, this wall follows normal barrier mechanics. It allows the material to deform when attacked, meaning it can both absorb and dissipate the force behind a blow rather than just simply obstruct it. This technique can also be used to provide reinforcement to a pre-existing barrier. 10CP upkeep Equipment *(4EP) Rubber Bo Staff (Chakra Channeling) *(1EP) Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 3500 * Ryo left: 3500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 4' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: Wednesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' '''RP and Other: 1 05/31/17 - Ramen Shop - 4QP 'History and Story' You can describe your character's early life here, and update this section as you take part in the subreddit. Category:Character